Honest Trailer - The Lost World: Jurassic Park
The Lost World: Jurassic Park is the 105th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell',' Erica Russell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 1997 sci-fi adventure sequel film The Lost World: Jurassic Park.'' It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on June 9, 2015, to coincide with the theatrical release of 'Jurassic World. It is 4 minutes 37 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 5.3 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - The Lost World on YouTube' ''"Are we supposed to be rooting for the dinosaurs or the people?" '~ Honest Trailers - The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Script From the director who managed to avoid unnecessary sequels up to this point (Steven Spielberg) comes a completely unnecessary sequel, only this time, it's the second time. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park.'' Shouldn't that title be the other way around? No? Okay. You loved ''Jurassic Park'' for its awe-inspiring wonder, subtle humor, and likable characters. Now, get ready for a generic "run away from dinosaurs" movie with more deaths, more dangling vehicles, and more giant practical T-rex heads...passing next to things (shows clips of the T-rex passing by windows), pushing into things (shows the T-rex poking its head into a tent), and moving behind things (shows the T-rex silhouetted behind a window and a tent), because those heads cost a ton, and Spielberg is gonna get his money's worth, dammit. Meet a cast of humans who still haven't learned one thing from the first time ('''John Hammond: I'm not making the same mistakes again./'Ian Malcolm': You're making all new ones.), featuring the return of your favorite wisecracking side character from Jurassic Park (Ian Malcolm)...as a boring, neurotic dad who's just there to rattle off the trailer lines (Ian Malcolm: Mommy's very angry.), proving once and for all that a little Goldblum goes a long way. John Hammond (from the first Jurassic Park): You'll have to get used to Dr. Malcolm. He suffers from a deplorable access of personality. (shows Ian Malcolm standing quietly in The Lost World) Along for the ride is Ian's...daughter? (Nick Van Owen: Do you see any family resemblance here?)...a gymnast and total slob who's personally responsible for the low point of the franchise (shows Kelly swinging around a bar and kicking a Velociraptor out a window)...okay, second-lowest point. Velociraptor (in Jurassic Park III): Alan. Then get to know Ian's paleontologist girlfriend Sarah; she's the worst. Watch as this bumbling Miss Magoo constantly harasses the dinosaurs; steals a baby T-rex that gets Toby from The West Wing (Eddie Carr) killed; walks around with T-rex blood on her jacket, even though she's supposed to know better; and generally makes life harder on everyone else around her (shows Ian and Nick loudly calling Sarah's name). Wait, are we supposed to be rooting for the dinosaurs or the people? Stare helplessly as the creatures who were once treated with reverence and restraint are transformed into over-the-top killing machines, where the mighty T-rex becomes a generic monster and the claustrophobic raptor kitchen scene from the first film becomes Jurassic Benny Hill (shows a sped-up clumsy chase scene involving Ian, Sarah, and a raptor with goofy sound effects and a song parody of "Yakety Sax" playing in the background). So try to enjoy the ride, then try to enjoy the climax to the ride that feels like it was bolted on from a different movie, as Spielberg runs out of things for dinosaurs to do in the jungle and ships one off to San Diego for a twenty-minute Godzilla parody, in an extended dinosaur money shot that we all thought had killed the franchise, but we had no idea what was coming. Velociraptor (in Jurassic Park III): Alan. Starring Um (clears his throat) Ahhh, Yes, Yes (Jeff Goldblum as Ian Malcolm); Julianne Less (Julianne Moore as Sarah Harding); Vince Yawn (Vince Vaughn as Nick Van Owen); Santa Claws (Richard Attenborough as John Hammond); McKayla Maroney Is Not Impressed (Vanessa Lee Chester as Kelly Curtis); Pete Post-le-the-wait...Post-le-thwait...Post-le-thwait-y...ah, screw it, Kobayashi (Pete Postlethwaite as Roland Tembo); Headipus Rex (a T-rex head); and A Whale's Vagina (San Diego). for The Lost World - 2 Jurassic 2 Furious. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] 2 Jurassic 2 Furious Charlie Rose: You believe it will be bigger and better than Jurassic Park? Michael Crichton: I can't imagine anything being bigger than... Charlie Rose: Jurassic Park. Michael Crichton: Yeah, but I don't know...it will be as good as it is, you know? Charlie Rose: Yeah. Yep, pretty much. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for many movies in the Jurassic franchise, including Jurassic Park,'' Jurassic Park 3,'' Jurassic World ''and ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. * In addition, there is an episode of Honest Game Trailers that parodies the many Jurassic Park Games that have been released over the years. It features a special guest appearance by Jurassic Park actor Jeff Goldblum! * This Honest Trailer features the clip of a dinosaur saying Alan from the film Jurassic Park 3, which is a running joke in Honest Trailers. For more information, see the page about the Alan raptor. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Lost World: Jurassic Park ''has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Time remarked that the Honest Trailer "finds plenty of flaws to point out in the film" and "asks the important question: Are we supposed to be rooting for the dinosaurs or the people?” ''The Wrap highlighted the "Jurassic Benny Hill" joke, as did Geeks of Doom who wrote the video "proves that ANYTHING is funny with Benny Hill music as they speed up a raptor chase scene in hilarious fashion." SlashFilm noted that the Honest Trailer "takes some pretty good digs as the dinosaur adventure sequel, but it’s not as petty, meandering or long as the '''Everything Wrong' video." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell & Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell & Anthony Falleroni External links * 'Before You See Jurassic World Watch The Honest Trailer For The Lost World '- Time article * 'Honest Trailers: ‘The Lost World: Jurassic Park’ '- Geeks of Doom article * '‘The Lost World: Jurassic Park’ in New Honest Trailer Is ‘2 Jurassic 2 Furious’ (Video) '- The Wrap article * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘The Lost World: Jurassic Park’ Makes Us Want More Goldblum Everything '- Uproxx article * 'Honest Trailer For THE LOST WORLD: JURASSIC PARK '- Geek Tyrant article * ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park' Honest Trailer Roots Against the Humans '- The Hollywood Reporter article * 'VOTD: ‘The Lost World: Jurassic Park’ Honest Trailer '- Slash Film article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For ‘The Lost World: Jurassic Park,’ Steven Spielberg’s Generic Run-Away-From-Dinosaurs Movie '- IndieWire article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Jurassic Park Category:1990s Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Science-fiction Category:Adventure Category:Book adaptation Category:Season 5 Category:Universal Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment